Queen Bee
by juliet09capulet
Summary: Alicia Jones, or Ally to her friends, had a great life, a great family and a great future. One christmas changed her life, for better or for worse.
1. One Bad Christmas

It was a normal evening in Ally Jones' house. Her mom was making hot chocolate, her step-dad was choosing a film and Ally was cuddling up on the sofa with the family dog, Sunny.

As her mother, Linda, brought the cups of cocoa in, her step-dad, Mike, stood up, making her mom spill the drinks all down the front of his shirt. Ally resisted giggles as her mom apologised profusely to her husband, but no-one else was in the mood for laughing.

Mike clenched his teeth and yelled at his wife, angry for making him burn. Linda cowered away as he raised his fist, the thing she had become accustomed to shortly after their marriage.

This time, he lowered it and pulled something out of the back of his trousers and Ally screamed for her mom's safety. It was a gun.

For Ally, everything went slower as he pulled the trigger. Her dog's barks seemed more distant, her mom's screams seemed to drone on for ever and it was only when Mike turned to her, a scary glint in his eyes, that she truly worried for her safety.

That was how she ended up on this bus, in the dusty capital of nowhere. Well, Texas, but still it seemed like nowhere. In court, Mike had blamed her for everything and even though her prints weren't on the gun, his lawyer made a pretty god description of how she had forced him to shot her mom. She didn't even get a chance to defend herself before she was whisked on a bus, no clue to where she was headed.

Now before I continue, let me tell you a little bit about Ally. She's approximately 5'2 with nicely tanned Californian skin, medium length gold-brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. She loved music and to sing and read, but her passion was truly dancing. Being so petite, she was quite a skilled dancer, but she could dance as street as the next person if the need was to ever arise.

She was often described as gentle and caring but fiercely loyal and protective to those that deserved it. She wore little reading glasses for small print and had tattoos of a guitar on the inside of her wrist, a daisy chain round her left ankle and small, angel winds on each side of her back, white with red tips.

Her minds were wandering as they pulled up to a prison, past two electric fences, and she was sharply pulled out of her seat by one of the two male guards on the bus. He pushed her ahead and she walked down a couple of steps before jumping gracefully on to the dusty floor.

As her eyes adjusted to the harsh glare from the sun, another man approached, looking her up and down like a piece of meat.

"Well, well, well. Ain't she a pretty little thing?"

The voice was strong and smooth with a heavy accent. The man himself was 5'8, at a guess, reddish-brown hair, slimmer than the others but with a more fierce, dangerous look upon his face.  
Back home he would have been exactly her type, but she wasnt back at home, and there was no way she would be accepted if she got with a gaurd.

"I got her from here boys"

He grabbed her arm roughly and pushed her ahead, just like the other guard did. As she walked through the next gates, she noticed male convicts everywhere, playing basketball and lounging about on benches. Her eyes searched for females but only found the convicts that were males but dressed and acted like females. They waved at her. Amusedly, she raised an eyebrow and gave them a small smile.

She was led to the warden's office, where the old man explained that she was the only female in the prison. _**Great.**_


	2. First Meal

**Hey guys thanks for waiting so patiently...two years :/...sorry bout that. I kinda didnt have the film and got stuck as to what to write, however, my mum got my the Longest Yard for Christmas and alas the story will live on**

**Mucho Love xx**

* * *

Two guards – the one that had said she was pretty and a tall, muscular blonde – escorted her into where the prisoner's personal cells were.

"Wow, first girl inmate I've ever seen here"

The blonde smiled goofily at her and Ally gave a slightly awkward smile back. The other guard scoffed;

"Jesus H, Englehart – she's still an inmate"

"Sorry Cap'n"

The captain pushed me slightly as I tried to slow down. I was nervous; I could hear inmates.

"Just walk"

They opened the little gate thing and people stared as I was taken to a cell.

"Warden had it adjusted so as to cater to your delicate feminine sensibilities"

I raised an eyebrow as I walked into a room – my toilet was behind a wall and there was a room partition between the door and my bed. It was a bit better than everyone else's.

"Thank him for me won't ya"

Captain gave a smirk;

"Yes, ma'am"

Englehart gave me a small smile and wave before the two of them walked off and allowed me to settle into my room. My first drawer was filled with underwear – although the bras were mainly sports and didn't have any metal under-wiring. There was also a drawer with a pair of full jeans, jean shorts, and three pairs of track suit bottoms. In another drawer were tank tops – black, white and grey and blue shirts.

I changed out of the white jumpsuit behind the toilet wall and into a pair of track suit bottoms and a white tank top before retying the laces to the boots I was wearing.

I put my hair in a ponytail before pulling on a cap so my face wouldn't burn – I may be tan but that doesn't mean I won't burn from the hot Texan sun.

I took a deep breath before walking out of the little cell and into the big bad world of prison. Just as I did, a bell sounded. A guy passed as I stared up in confusion and whispered to me, helpfully;

"Lunch-time"

I gave him a small smile;

"So what's some delicious white chocolate such as yourself doing in an all male prison?"

"What's a tiny little black guy like you doing in a prison like Allenvale?"

"Touché…I'm Caretaker"

"I'm Ally"

We smiled at each other and walked down to the canteen. Everyone went quiet when I walked through the door.

"Don't let them know you're scared, they can smell fear. You're the first ever girl here so as far as they know you're a mass murderer"

He pushed my back in a way that made me stand tall;

"Now look fierce"

I shot him a confused look before making my way over to the food line. I fetched my food and turned around, making everyone start back into chatter.

"Come on Al, you can sit with me"

I gave Caretaker a smile and he led me over to what I assumed was his normal seat. People stared, we ate and eventually someone started a fight, causing the guards to release this ball of bullets.

What a good first meal.

* * *

**Rate, Review...Or not xx**


End file.
